Días de Vacas
by nerdycrazygirll
Summary: El día de la feria de Días de Vacas ha comenzado. Stan está muy entusiasmado por ir y no dudará en llevar a su mejor amigo Kyle consigo.


Bueno, pues. Esta será una historia un poco tonta; no tiene ni principio ni final, pero si ustedes desean, podría inventarme uno. Me encantaría dejarlo simplemente como un one-shot así que espero no extenderme mucho. Finalmente, este es un fic slash así que si no te gustan estas cosas, te recomiendo que leas otra historia.

Créditos a polarrtea en Wattpad, gracias por el writing prompt.

Los personajes de South Park les pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

"¿Entonces vamos hoy a la feria de Días de Vacas? Mi papá dijo que estará asombrosa; ¡incluso traerán una rueda de la fortuna y habrán muchos fuegos artificiales!" Stan dice halándome de la chaqueta naranja que tanto me caracterizaba.

Sus ojos azul marino se veían brillosos ante la idea de ganar premios y pasarla bien en la feria de pueblo que era tradición en South Park. Su sonrisa disminuye al ver que yo no estaba muy entusiasmado que digamos.

"Ay, Stan, tú sabes que esas ferias de pueblo siempre son una estafa. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez lo que pasó con las muñecas de Terrance y Phillip? No pienso de ninguna manera gastar mi dinero de tal forma." Dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y frunciendo el ceño para molestar a Stan. Era tan lindo cuando estaba bravo conmigo.

"Está bien, Kyle. Haremos una cosa entonces. Yo pagaré por todos los juegos que se nos dé la gana de jugar en la feria pero tú invitas las palomitas de maíz y los algodones de azúcar. Así que si los juegos son un engaño, tú no perderás ni un centavo. ¿De acuerdo?" El azabache pregunta con ese tonito que utiliza cuando quiere un sí por respuesta; con el que es inevitable llevarle la contraria. Suspiro.

"De acuerdo. Iremos a la feria de Días de Vacas."

Dicho esto, Marsh se levanta de su silla de escritorio y lanza su puño al aire en señal de celebración y posteriormente procede a tirarme sobre su cama y abrazarme, haciéndome caer sobre una pila de almohadas, quedando él encima mío. Nota esto y se levanta inmediatamente y queda en cuatro sobre la cama, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa amigable a su vez desvelando su dentadura perfecta.

Mi mente se desvió hacia el año y medio en el que Stan tuvo retenedores. El primer día que se los dejaron me dijo que eran insoportables y que era "miserable" porque ya no podría comer pizza nunca jamás. Me reí de tal afirmación, pues era demasiado absurda.

" _Te ríes porque tú no tienes estas cosas en tu boca. Anda, come._ " Stan hace una mueca e intenta morder su pedazo de pizza con los dientes de en frente, seguido de una cara de dolor. Arroja su pizza encima del plato de cartón y se cubre la cara con las manos. " _Nunca podré acostumbrarme._ "

Pensé también que ese período de sufrimiento había valido la pena porque Dios mío, la sonrisa de Stan es perfecta, no es de extrañar que todas las chicas del instituto se derritan por él. Bueno, y no sólo las chicas, sino que yo también he sido victimario de su deslumbrante dentición. Siento que soy el más suertudo de toda la escuela, porque llego a pasar horas y horas con el mariscal de campo de la secundaria de South Park; puesto por el que adolescentes (en su mayoría del sexo femenino) no dudarían en pelear para conseguir. Esa sonrisa es hipnotizante, uno de sus mejores rasgos, eso es seguro; además de sus fascinantes ojos y su hermoso cabello.

"Bueno, amigo, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a la feria!" Dije con tono jovial después de inhalar su aroma por unos segundos. Stan tiene un olor peculiar a vainilla y canela. No suena muy masculino pero en verdad que es muy atractivo.

Mi mejor amigo se levanta de la cama y toma su chaqueta para luego abrir la puerta y salir corriendo hacia la acera de en frente. Lo sigo después de unos segundos.

Caminamos unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar al parque Stark, lugar en donde se lleva a cabo el carnaval.

"¡Kyle, mira, un trampolín, un toro mecánico y la rueda de la fortuna!" Mi azabache recita a la vez que señala con el dedo índice las atracciones que fueron instaladas sobre la nieve.

"¡Vamos a ése que te ganaré un peluche de Terrance!" Me agarró del brazo y eufóricamente me arrastró hacia donde estaba el puesto de la feria, alojado por un campesino con bigote y barba de color marrón.

"Hola, niños. Son tres dólares por un tiro, el objetivo del juego es encestar las pelotas de ping pong en todos los vasitos pegados en la mesa, pero la cosa está en que deben encestarse todas las pelotas en el primer intento.

"¡Ah, es como beer pong!" El chico de ojos azules espeta con vivacidad.

"Algo así, sino que la alcaldesa McDaniels me prohibió patrocinarlo de tal manera."

Stan se veía desmesuradamente determinado a meter todas las pelotitas en los vasos y ganar mi peluche de Terrance. Saca violentamente de su billetera tres billetes de un dólar y los deja con fuerza sobre la mesa, a lo que el hombre le entrega diez pelotitas de ping pong. Marsh arroja una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, hasta seis, sin fallar ni una hasta que la séptima hace un recorrido extraño desde su mano hasta el suelo. Ésta evita completamente el vaso, tal y como lo haría un imán al acercarlo a otro de su mismo signo.

"¡Eyyy eso no es justo! ¿Vio eso? Es imposible que la pelota haga eso; ¡desafió la gravedad!" Intentó reclamarle al hombre que atendía el puesto de juego.

"¿Lo ves? Te dije que los juegos tenían su maña. Tengo un plan, acércate." Al ver que mi amigo se acerca, susurro en su oído, cuidadoso de que el campesino no escuche. "Unos minutos después de que empiecen los fuegos artificiales, si el hombre no está distraído, yo lo distraigo con cualquier cosa y mientras tanto, tú corres con el muñeco de Terrance, ¿entendido?" Stan asiente después de escuchar cuidadosamente mi plan, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

"Stan, ese juego me dio hambre. ¿Vamos por comida?"

"Vamos."

Caminamos hasta el puesto de comidas y vendían muchas cosas deliciosas; se veían tan deliciosa que pedimos un perro caliente, unas palomitas de maíz, un refresco y un algodón de azúcar. Íbamos a tener que esperar hasta que comenzaran los fuegos artificiales para ejecutar nuestro plan de hurto, así que decidimos pedir suficiente comida para quemar tiempo hasta que se diera el evento. Eran como las siete cuando nos entregaron todo y a las ocho comenzaba así que teníamos bastante tiempo para disfrutar de nuestra empalagosa y grasienta comida. Mi alma gemela se veía contenta disfrutando de sus palomitas de maíz, tirándolas hacia arriba e intentando atraparlas con la boca.

El tiempo se pasó increíblemente rápido, tanto que cuando me di cuenta, comencé a escuchar sonidos estruendosos, algo así como tiroteos; excepto que sabíamos que no eran tiroteos, pues las luces en el cielo me lo afirmaban.

"¡Stan, mira!" Dije apuntando al cielo y levantándome de mi asiento. "¡Esa es amarilla, y esa roja, y verde!" Stan se levanta unos segundos después de mí y me quedo mirándolo de frente un rato. Él está concentrado en ver las luces que se expanden en el cielo estrellado de South Park y sonrío. Lentamente me acerco a él y atrapo sus labios en un beso. El beso dura un rato. Stan no se aleja. No pelea. No me quita de él. No hace nada. Me retiro paulatinamente de su cuerpo y le miro; sus ojos están completamente abiertos como platos y me miran. Sus ojos azules penetran en mi alma y siento como si la hubiera cagado hasta el fondo.

"Stan, yo-." Antes de poder terminar mi frase con propósito de disculparme, sentí unos labios suaves contra los míos, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar. Siento como él posiciona sus manos tibias a cada lado de mi cintura y me acerca a él. Yo llevo mi mano derecha a su rostro y la izquierda a su pecho. El beso dura unos cuantos segundos. No fue desesperado, ni agresivo. Incluso diría que fue amoroso. Sentí como el calor se iba de mí pero regresó cuando me di cuenta que aún no había retirado sus manos de mi cintura y me miraba a los ojos aún.

"Kyle, yo te… quiero. En serio, en serio." Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

"Stan…, yo también te… quiero. En serio, en serio." Le sonreí y me besó de nuevo, presté mucha atención a los sonidos de los fuegos artificiales y concluí que ese momento era simplemente perfecto.

"¿Crees que sea conveniente llevar a cabo nuestro plan malvado?" Susurré en su pecho.

"Vamos a darle."

Tomé al azabache de la mano y salimos a correr rumbo al puesto donde estaban todas las muñecas de Terrance y Phillip. El hombre aparentemente se había ido junto a toda la multitud a ver las combinaciones de colores que se observaban en el cielo; así que Stan y yo arrancamos una muñeca de la pared a la que estaba pegada con un poco de cinta adhesiva.

"Kyle, ahora que tenemos tu muñeca, deberíamos ir a la rueda de la fortuna. ¿Qué opinas? ¡Yo invito!" El mariscal de campo me acaricia la mejilla y yo asiento con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Corremos hacia la famosa rueda de la fortuna, Stan cancela los tíquets y nos sentamos en un asiento, nos tomamos de la mano y dejamos que arranque. Después de unas cuantas vueltas, nos bajamos justo cuando se acaba el show de los fuegos artificiales.

"¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Esa es la muñeca de Terrance de mi puesto!" Oímos decir al señor que atendía el puesto de juegos.

Apenas supimos quién era, nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos y nos miramos a los ojos, aterrorizados.

"¡CORRE!" Gritamos al unísono y salimos corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a la casa de Stan.

Allí fue donde Stan me pidió que fuese su novio con la muñeca de Terrance y yo le dije que sí, contento.


End file.
